


The Winchester Gospels

by tigriswolf



Series: Alternate Universe [184]
Category: Christian Bible, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothers, Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two unconnected fics I wrote that reimagined Biblical lore to suit the Winchesters.  *shrugs*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two, of course there are two

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Two, of course there are two  
> Fandom: “Supernatural”  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Sylvia Plath.  
> Warnings: spoilers for season four; AU; reimaginings of Biblical lore(read: blasphemy)  
> Pairings: none stated  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 550  
> Point of view: third  
> Dedication: tru_faith_lost for her birthday, to her prompt _Dean/Sam. Dean as Lucifer and Sam, the Antichrist_  
>  Notes: oblique reference to _The Last Unicorn_ ; written in 2009

He is ancient, older than the sky and the sea. He remembers the stars being born, when the sun first shed light. He remembers the first word and the first sigh. 

He was first, before all others save the Creator. He was first, the best, the Star of Morning, the dawn of beginnings. 

He remembers the others, his sisters and brothers. He remembers the first command: love. Love each other, love the creations, love Me. 

He is ancient and proud. It was that pride, that refusal to kneel before lesser beings, that saw him thrown from the sky, into an abyss of fire and blood. But even there, beneath the banners of Hell, he refused to submit to anyone and clawed his way to the throne. 

He is the MorningStar, once the most powerful of angels and now the high lord of demons. 

He is a newborn human, cradled in the arms of an exhausted blonde, and he has no memory of the eons past.

o0o

All his life, Sam felt like something was missing. The closest that fissure in his soul came to being closed was when he and Dean worked in tandem, or when they curled up together, close enough to share their breath. Sometimes, he thought he could hear Dean when they were miles apart, or he felt Dean's emotions like his own.

When he was ten, he bought a basket of books at a church sale and devoured them on the trip from Iowa to Maine. In one of them he found the line _two halves of the same magic_ , and it sounded right. Him and Dean, complete together, inseparable. Whole. 

o0o

Dean dreams of Hell long before he spends any time there. He sees fire and blood mingle, lakes of ash and brimstone, pillars of bone and a palace of shattered souls. 

Castiel's hand burned Dean because that which is holy can never touch the impure.

o0o

Sam does not remember striding up Heaven's front walk and being stopped at the door. 

"I am sorry," Saint Peter said. "You can't come in here."

Sam doesn't remember how it hurt, being turned away. How it burned. 

How it made something inside him howl; how it made something inside him scream.

o0o

He is ancient, and Alistair does not know what he did. Hell's chief tormentor, the MorningStar's acolyte—when he sharpened his blades in Dean's ribcage, he does not know what he awoke.

The man who dug his way out his own grave is not the man who was buried there. But even still, he does not know, cannot yet remember—

o0o

When Sam kills Lilith and the last Seal breaks, Dean clutches Sam and Sam clutches Dean. 

The floor groans, long-held locks shattering, and something inside Dean shrieks. 

Sam echoes the sound, as they both fall to their knees. "Dean?" he gasps. 

The man who returned to life was not the man who died. The man who rises to his feet in a cursed church is not the man who collapsed to the ground. 

"Brother," he says, dark wings unfurling. "Come. We have a war to win." 

o0o

He is ancient, and he is awake. His brother, the other half of his soul, torn from him as he fell out of the sky, has finally returned. 

They have work to do.


	2. let there be light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: let there be light  
> Fandom: “Supernatural” with a touch of the Biblical  
> Disclaimer: No one mentioned herein is my creation. Some Bible verses are quoted out of context.  
> Warnings: Spoilers for all of season four; reimaginings of Biblical lore; very abstract  
> Pairings: Um. Implied angelic incest?  
> Rating: PGish  
> Wordcount: 666  
> Point of view: Third. Sorta.  
> Notes: Written in 2009.  
> More notes: I do not know why the italics are not working. I have no idea how to fix it. *kicks HTML*

The light seeps into his skin, sliding down to his bones, sinking to the marrow and spreading out, filling him back up until he feels— _feels_ —

 

— _let there be light_ , said God, _and let there be life, and let there be deep, abiding love_ —

 

Angels fall and demons rise, and humans meet somewhere in the middle, ready to build up or tear down, ready to fight and ready to die, complete like no being of spirit could ever be.

 

—resurrections, and blood magick older than a tiny blue and white marble floating in the cosmos, and brothers, and _let there be light_ , said God, _let there be light_ —

 

The penultimate light ripped through him, remade him, forged him into something new, something stronger than Death, something that had never been contemplated except by God in the beginning, ages and worlds ago.

 

—together and apart and together again forever and forever always until the end, _let there be light _, said God, _amen_ — __

 

Lucifer rose, the MorningStar, brightest of all, first of the best, too proud to bow and too beloved to let die.

 

—in the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God, ___let there be light, let there be light, it is finished, Father, forgive me, let there be light_ — __

 

Brothers before Time was, before Life, first and greatest, together until—I _ __am_ —__I _ __feel_ — __

 

 _ _— _let there be light_ , __God sang _ _, _let there be light separate from darkness, let there be light_ , __and He painted the sky—

 

Death cannot contain them, cannot claim them; Hell is but a small distraction; Lucifer rises from his cage and walks the world again, and finally, finally, God turns back to his favorite of creations and whispers _ _, _Do you yet repent?_ __

 

 _ _— _let there be light_ ,__ said God, ages and worlds ago, when all was new, fresh, pure, _ __let there be a Star of Morning, so bright that all will find their way by your glow, first, My Son_ — __

 

 _ _ _Father_ , __Lucifer murmurs _ _, _Father_. __ He stretches and reaches, finding God’s hand through the realms, through time and through darkness, still so weary after being confined. _ __Father, forgive me_. __ He blinks and breathes, free at last, free, and so very angry.

 

—in the beginning there was God, alone and lonely, infinite, and He hummed a small melody unheard in the ether, and then He fashioned into being a trillion worlds with one tune, and He said _ _, _let there be light_ , __and light was, and it was good _ _—__

 

Sam looked at Dean. Dean looked at Sam. Together, again, finally, they turned and fled the bloodstained church without a glance back.

 

— _ _ _brothers_ , __Sammael preached _ _, _brothers, my brothers, we are better than those sons of dust, we are sons of air and sons of light, we are the first, we should be favored, we should not bow_ — __

 

The light seeps into his skin, sliding down to his bones, sinking to the marrow and spreading out, filling him back up until he feels— _ _ _feels_ — __

 

 _ _— _do not fight_ , __Lucifer whispers, twining into Sam’s soul, _ __do not fight, beloved boy, you were fashioned from light and dust for this, it is your blood, it is your destiny_ — __

 

The light burns and purifies, Castiel pouring all he has and all he is into Dean, erasing Alistair’s touch and Hell’s odor, leaving only his own mark, Heaven’s brand on Dean’s newborn skin.

 

 _ _— _fight_ , __Castiel screams _ _, _fight, Dean, chosen, broken, darling, fight, fight, you can yet save him, save everything, redeem us all_ — __

 

Brothers before Time was, before Life, first and greatest, together until—I _am _—__ I ___feel_ — __

 

 _ _—__ Sammael, Michael, wings wider than the sky, together forever, brothers, brothers, ___forgive me, dearest of all, forgive me my pride, forgive me, my brother, forgive me but I cannot disobey_ — __

 

Kneeling, foreheads resting on the other, hands clasped, bloody and bruised, Dean says, “We are not them.” He inhales, wincing as ribs jostle, and finishes, “Sammy. _ __Sammy_ ,__ please. _ __We’re not them_.” __

 

 _ _—__ God said _ _, _let there be light_ — __


End file.
